


Running Interference

by haruka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is conflicted by Leonardo's actions.</p>
<p>Written for  fic promptly on DW. Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Interference

Running Interference (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Raphael gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists where they rested on his knees. He resisted the urge to glare over his shoulder to where his brother, Leonardo, knelt facing the opposite corner.

It was all Leo's fault that they were in this position, put there after Master Splinter learned of the fight they'd had while on their last mission. There wouldn't have been a fight at all if Leo had just left him alone to take care of himself.

"You did this to us," he finally said into the silent room. He almost heard Leo stiffen behind him.

"How do you figure that? You're the one who attacked me for saving your shell."

Raphael spun in place, still kneeling. "I didn't NEED you to save me! I was doing fine!"

Leo looked over at him and frowned. "You'd better turn around. Splinter told us to face the wall and reflect on our actions – you'll get into more trouble."

"You're doing it AGAIN! And I don't need to 'reflect' – I know exactly what happened! You butted in and got in my way while I was fighting!"

His brother sighed. "Raph, you were up against three of the Foot Clan and a fourth was about to strangle you with a chain. You didn't see him coming up behind you. Should I have just ignored it and let you get killed?"

Raphael growled. "I was about to turn around! I didn't need your help!"

Leonardo paused. "So if you saw me in the same situation you would just leave it to chance?"

He hesitated. Of course he wouldn't do that to Leo or any of his brothers. It infuriated him just to think of anyone hurting them. Why was it so hard for him to accept that maybe they felt the same way?

"I'm a good enough fighter to handle it," he said more to himself than to Leo.

"I know you are," Leo replied anyway, "but I had to make a split-second decision and I chose to step in and save you. I'm sorry if you feel slighted by that, but I'd do it again."

Raphael wanted to yell some more, but he couldn't. There didn't seem to be anything he could say that wouldn’t make him sound like either an idiot or a jerk.

Well, maybe there was one thing.

"Thanks," he muttered.

This time, he could almost feel Leo smile.

\--

Theme: Free-for-all  
Prompt: Any, any, lifesaver

(2013)

TMNT characters are not mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
